


Discount Store Hit Man

by WattStalf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retail, Supernatural Elements, im basically tagging these ocs to keep up with their names, lots of bullshit coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Laney Antonio works at a discount store as a cashier by day, and as a hit man at night- and sometimes during the day too. Fortunately for her, her two jobs overlap, and the store she works at is only a front for Andrea Shell's weapon smuggling gang.(im gonna touch up the summary later and add more stuff probably but this is all i got now lmao)





	Discount Store Hit Man

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm going to try to work on original shit. the concept for this comes from the fact that one time jokes were made about my place of work being a cover for illegal operations, so this was originally a fake memoir of my life at my job. It quickly escalated.  
> we'll see where this goes lol

_ Laney Antonio, age 8 _

Aria Balthazar has had a hard time making friends since starting kindergarten, and third grade isn’t looking to be much more promising. If only she and her twin sister, Alana, had known to keep their mouths shut about their family’s business, but it’s too late for that now. Even as her sister begins to branch out, doing her best to push past their bad reputation, Aria finds that she isn’t good enough with people to try and escape her fate as the daughter of two funeral directors.

Perhaps it’s because she would never say the things Alana does, about how “icky” the job it, and how weird her parents are. She doesn’t think there’s anything all that wrong with it, and she’s always been a little excited, imagining herself taking over the business one day. With an attitude like that, it’s hard to make friends.

And then Laney Antonio, a girl in her class, slams her against the wall during recess. She’s not got many friends herself- in fact, Aria can’t really remember seeing her talk to anyone- and she’s rather intimidating to be only eight years old. Certainly no one Aria would want to provoke, and so she can’t help but wonder what on earth she’s done to invoke the girl’s rather.

Except Laney doesn’t look particularly mad. “You’re the kid who lives at a funeral home, right?” How does she not already know that? They’re in the same class and everything. When Aria nods, Laney breaks into a smile. “That’s great! I gotta question, then. If someone was trying to get rid of a dead person, how would they do it?”

There is a stretch of silence before Aria says, “We don’t do that.”

“Your mom and dad don’t know how?”

“I don’t think so. I don’t know how.”

“Then you’re no help at all!” Laney lets her down and sighs so hard that Aria is afraid she might start crying. However, the smile soon returns to her face and she says, “Still, I bet you know lots of weird stuff!”

From that point on, the two become inseparable friends.

 

_ Laney Antonio, age 18 _

Laney doesn’t go out looking for fights.

Okay, maybe she does. She’s getting stronger all the time, and she knows she’s strong enough to take down people who would almost definitely see her as easy prey. Now that she’s technically, legally an adult, she figures it’s time to branch out. She’s recently dyed her black her blonde, and sometimes at night, she goes out and tries to get mugged.

Lately, she’s getting good at looking helpless, and she hasn’t lost a single fight like this. People are easy to overpower when they think they have the upperhand, and even though she’s never been particularly quiet, she’s becoming an expert at sneak attacks, at catching people off-guard. But the confrontation she walks into one night, seemingly between two gangs of some sort, is enough to catch  _ her _ off-guard.

This is her first time seeing something like this in real life, and if the movies are anything to go off of, then nobody’s going to want to let her walk out of this. Her only option is to fight or die trying, and it’s not like she’s opposed to dying like this. She throws herself into it without hesitation, grateful that only a few of the men present are armed.

The actual fight passes by like a blur once she’s disarmed the first man, and only half of the group seems willing to fight her. Without meaning to, she supposes she’s allied herself with one side; at the very least, they’re helping her out now, even if they plan to turn on her later.

It’s on this night that she actually kills someone for the first time, but the gun feels so awkward in her hand that she doesn’t enjoy it nearly as much as she would have hoped. She’s never used a weapon like this before, and she’s only ever really focused on training her fists. This kind of fight is a whole new ballgame, and once one side of the skirmish is settled, she’s prepared to turn on her temporary allies.

“That was impressive,” a woman’s voice says, stepping out from behind the group. Laney noticed her only a few moments ago, but she was too caught up in the fight to really pay attention to her. It’s dark, so it’s hard to tell much about the woman, other than that she’s shorter than her and that she’s blonde as well, maybe also a dye job. “I’m sure we could have handled that on our own, but not nearly as quickly.”

“So, uh, what exactly did I walk in on?”

“I’m not sure if I can tell you that,” the woman replies with a smile. “Maybe someday, if you were really on our side…”

Is she inviting her to join a gang? Laney doesn’t really have much going on in her life right now, but that’s never where she pictured herself ending up. But if she could learn to handle that gun in a way that made it feel satisfying...if she could learn all the things she hasn’t yet mastered…

“What do I have to do to be on your side?” she finally asks.

“You’ll need to fill out a job application. Have you ever worked retail before?”

 

_ Laney Antonio, still age 18 _

It’s her first date since high school, and her first date since getting her first real job, and all she wants is for it to go well. Walter Lancaster is such an  _ amazing _ guy, she thinks. Sure, he’s kind of bland at first, but once you get to know him, he’s completely different! Well, he’s actually still kind of bland, but she’s able to talk to him for hours at a time, and he never seems bored with her, and she hasn’t been able to get him out of her mind.

She hasn’t told him what she does for a living yet, but she’s pretty sure she’s not allowed to, so she’s just been vague, claiming to be a cashier, like she always does. Really, that’s not a lie, that’s just not her only job, and as long as she keeps the other side of things a secret, then everything should be just fine.

And the rival gang that tries to target her while they’re out is so small-time that she’s sure she can pass it off as  _ something _ , anything other than what it is. Whatever the case, for the first time, she doesn’t just fight for satisfaction or for money; she fights to protect Walter, who hangs back with an expression that she isn’t able to read.  _ Maybe _ this date isn’t going as well as she hoped, and maybe there’s no way she can pass this off for anything other than what it is.

Right now, that’s not what’s important, and she incapacitates every single one of her enemies without letting any harm come to her date. She gives him the helmet she never wears and he sits behind her on her motorcycle, holding onto her as they make their escape. Her hair is so long that she wonders if it’s bothering him, or if the helmet blocks it out just fine.

She drops him off at home with a half-assed excuse for their date getting weird, and he asks when he can see her again. Laney decides that it’s time she gets a haircut.


End file.
